


Paper Jam

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cat BB-8, Finn just wants to be left alone, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic Available, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, until he suddenly really doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone keeps printing out cute cat pictures/messages on my wireless printer and I’m determined to find out whom" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Jam

Listen, Finn knows that his passwords are shit, okay? His Netflix account has been thoroughly violated by one of his old dorm mates, and it hadn’t seemed to matter what he changed the password to. Somehow, his queue was always full of shows like the _Great British Bake-Off_ and _Iron Chef_ and ( _Jesus Christ_ Ben Solo just tell your parents that your passion is fine dining and stop living a lie with those political science classes) goddamn _Chopped_.

Phasma had asked him why he bothered at all and maybe Finn had taken that as an excuse to just give up so, _no_ , he didn’t put a passcode on his printer because why should he have to? What was the point?

Well, the point might actually be the printed out picture of a teacup sized orange and white kitten yawning at him with the caption “Rise and shine!” that he’s currently holding in his hand.

“Why even.” It’s only his second morning in this new place that he’d managed to wrangle roommate free, and this seems like the sort of bullshit that shouldn’t happen to a man working two jobs to stay that way.

He glares at his traitor printer and it exists back at him. He puts the picture of the (sickeningly adorable) cat down on his coffee table and shambles away to change his Netflix password again. He swears he can _sense_ Ben Solo getting ready to marathon _Man V Food_ and he refuses to be that boy’s Shame Queue.

He tells himself that this printer hijack isn’t anything to get worked up over – probably just a one off mistake. He’s already laughing about it.

Haha. Ha.

(He refuses to set up a password for his goddamn printer.

He possibly maybe perhaps doesn’t know _how_ to.)

The thing is, the pictures keep coming. Objectively, they’re harmless. Charming, even. If Finn wasn’t so confused about the whole thing, he would be willing to admit that they make him smile more often than not. He almost looks forward to his daily kitten picture – the same cat every time, tiny body and big ears and so endearing he could die.

It is driving him insane.

Why exactly is someone taking the time each day to take a photo of what is obviously their cat and write Finn little notes saying things like “Rey in C3 is a whiz with cars and a softy for a home cooked meal.” and “Parties at Maz’ in R2 can get a little out of control. Remember to stay hydrated!” and one time a recipe for a truly divine pecan pie?

At some point he stopped wanting to satisfy his burning curiosity and just wanted to thank whoever had chosen such an… unconventional way to welcome Finn to the building.

Which is around the time Phasma finally decided she was done listening to Finn talk about it nearly every time they hung out and reset his printer when he wasn’t paying attention.

“What did you _do_?” He demanded, pushing this button and that in a half-assed attempt to put everything back as it had been.

“What you should have done a month ago. Really, Finn, you should be thanking me for saving your ink cartridges – it was becoming quite ridiculous.”

“Put it _back_ , Phasma.” Finn could feel his volume rising as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“There’s no need to be rude.”

No matter how he pleads she refuses to change it back and Finn is eventually left dejected on his couch staring down at the paper where she’d jotted the new password for his printer.

He honestly hadn’t realized just how much he looked forward to the mishmash of tips and puns and cheerful messages all superimposed over the most adorable kitten that Finn has ever seen.

He starts a little at the sudden knock on his door and heaves himself up to answer it – finding himself face to face with a familiar handsome face. Another tenant he’s seen around who always seems to have a smile ready for him. This time, however, he looks a little like how Finn’s feeling. There’s just a bit of a pout to his voice when the man blinks at him and says, “You changed your password settings.”

Finn stares. “What?”

The man shuffles on his feet and repeats himself, looking at Finn expectantly.

“Oh. Oh! I – F N dash two one eight seven.”

“What?”

“That, uh, that’s my password.”

The sudden grin that appears at this just absolutely _floors_ him. He feels his own lips tugging into a broad matching one.

“Thanks for that and all, but what I’d really like is your name, if that’s alright with you?” There’s the faintest of teasing in his tone. Finn is embarrassingly dazzled by it.

He swallows. “Finn.” (And wow, somewhere Phasma is rolling her eyes at him and telling him to get his shit together.)

“Finn, huh? I like that. I’m Poe.”

Finn wants to thank him for every way he’s made him feel like he truly belonged to this building in the month he’s been sending him notes, he wants to ask him why, he wants to ask him inside so he can get to know the person that has just in general brightened his life in one of the oddest fashions he’s ever heard of, he wants—

“Can I meet your cat?” He is pretty sure that came out a little too eager, but Poe just laughs and takes his hand and the next day there is a picture of the two of them grinning into the shot sitting in his printer’s output that simply says “Nice meeting you, Finn.”

And he knows that there’s so much more to look forward to now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Podfication 2017 Live Performances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210158) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas), [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba), [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)




End file.
